Время приключений Лин
by Arekusei
Summary: Финн захотел стать таким же сильным как и Лин
1. Chapter 1

Наше время

Марселин лежала на земле, над ней нависла девушка с длинными коричневыми волосами, в правой руке она держала осиновый кол направленный прямо в сердце королеве вампиров.

Марселин удерживал двумя руками ее руку, не давая ей возможности нанести ей урон. Королева вампиров чувствовала, что ее противник сильнее и что рука приближается все ближе и ближе к ее сердцу.

— Тебе конец, Королева вампиров. Наконец-то я избавлю этот мир от нечисти. — произнесла девушка с коричневыми волосами, она злобно улыбалась предвкушая вкус победы. В ее глазах горел огонь азарта от борьбы с нечистью. Тем временем Марселин с ужасом понимала, что она проиграла. Даже её сила оказалась бесполезной против такого человека как Лин. Вампирша вспомнила как когда-то давно они вместе сражались с разбойниками и мутантами, а сейчас ее лучший друг убьёт ее. Однако еще одна мысль не давала покоя Королеве Вампиров — почему ее способность превращаться в любого зверя внезапно исчезла. Возможно именно сейчас она бы ей помогла.

Еще одна попытка оказалась бесполезной, колышек был в нескольких сантиметрах от кожи девушки как…

Белая рысь набросилась на Лин и откинула ее в сторону. Затем она уменьшилась и превратилась в не высокого мужчину с маленькими черными усиками, с рожками на голове, и большими ушами. Он был одет в теплый коричневый тулуп, на спине висела балалайка, обут он был в черные сапоги.

Верховный Жрец! — воскликнула удивленно Марселин, девушка не могла понять как он смог выбраться на свободу, но теперь она поняла куда делась ее сила.

А где же спасибо? — спросил притворно обиженно Иерофант. Он посмотрел на девушку весело и добавил. — Ну вот и спасай после этого.

Что тебе надо? — гневно спросила Марселин, — Не думай что тебе удастся победить меня, я не позволю тебе пить кровь невинных созданий…

Знаешь, но я завязал. Больше никакой крови только красный цвет. — Спокойно ответил вампир, пожимая плечами. Он посмотрел как раны на коже Королевы Вампиров быстро заживают, и промолвил:

Не отвлекайся нам еще сражаться надо, потом если что и поговорим. — Верховный Жрец напомнил ей о Лин.

Подожди, что ты сказал? — непонимающе спросила Марселин, она удивленно смотрела в глаза своего спасителя пытаясь понять смысл сказанного. Иерофант задумался.

Я сказал что-то не то? — спросил он наклоняя голову влево.

Ты сказал на другом языке, я не понимаю тебя. — промолвила Марселин. Мужчина в тулупе замер на мгновение, погладил свои усы, а потом ударил ладонью себя по лбу.

Ах, да ты же не понимаешь по русски, а я то дума… Мужчина не договорил, он быстро превратился в бурого медведя и побежал вперед. Девушка зашипела высовывая своей язык из рта и приготовилась атаковать вампира. Но к большому удивлению Марселин, он пробежал рядом, а затем набросился на девушка с коричневыми волосами, которая несколько секунд назад начала движения. Они сцепились руками, пытаясь сбить противника с ног, вампир ослабил хватку, позволяя противнику продвинуться вперед. После этого он разорвал хват, Лин начала падать, Вампир ударил ее своей огромной мохнатой лапой, отбрасывая ее далеко вперед.

Эй, ты убьешь ее! — закричала Марселин, наблюдая как ее подруга летит, а затем с грохотом ударяется об землю.

Разве она не враг? — спросил удивленно медведь.

Нет, — сказала тихо Марселин, сдерживая слезы на глазах, — она просто по влиянием заклинания, она бы никогда не навредила бы мне.

Ладно, постараюсь. Ну может быть ты объяснишь мне как это все произошло? — спросил Верховный Жрец, превращаясь в самого себя. Девушка помолчала несколько минут и произнесла:

Все началось из-за простого желания моего друга стать сильнее…


	2. Воспоминание

tabФинн лежал на мягкой зеленой траве, она приятно щекотала его тело, солнце ярко светило даря всему живому свое тепло. Финн смотрел в голубое небо и медленно плывущие облака, угадывая в их очертаниях знакомые образы. Вот летит голова Джейка с огромным бутербродом ; Снежный Король, обнимающий Гюнтера; Бубль Гум — прекрасная правительница сладкого королевства, Марселин, играющая на своей боевой красной гитаре.

tabВ сказочном королевстве ничего не происходило. Никто не нападал, никто не хотел свергнуть принцессу, даже Снежный Король и тот не похищал принцесс, одним словом скука.

tabФинну надоело ничего не делать, уже несколько раз он путешествовал по подземельям, набрал столько же сокровищ сколько они с Джейком когда-то потратили, но это не принесло ему радости, не наполнило его жизнь смыслом, а только разогрело желание что-нибудь сделать.

tabБубльГум была занята правлением государством, у нее не было ни единого задания или маленького поручения для Финна. Парень потерял смысл жизни, зачем ему куда-то ходить, что-то делать, если это не приносит ему никакой радости? Зачем нужны рыцари если некого спасать, зачем нужны герои если принцессы спокойно живут и никто не пытается их похитить?

tabПарень ходил в гости к Снежному, когда они пили чай он пытался подтолкнуть короля к похищению принцессы, но тот лишь смеялся и вспоминал смешные случаи из своей жизни. Он снова прочитал свои скучные фанфики, возможно если бы Снежный не пытался впихнуть самого себя в них, это был бы шедевр. Слушая очередную главу и постоянно зевая Финн задумался. Перед его глазами всплыло изображение его старой знакомой Марселин. Парень вскочил с кресла, извинился перед СК и выпрыгнул из окна, направляясь в пещеру к одной экстравагантной даме.

tabПарень стоял перед двухэтажным домом, с первого взгляда можно было подумать, что он заброшен, но Финн знал что в нем живет Марселин. Дверь оказалась открытой, неудивительно, вряд ли кто-нибудь в здравом уме полезет в дом Королевы Вампиров. Парень зашел в пустую комнату, он увидел тот же самый старый неудобный диван, возле стены стоял телевизор, в углу стояла красная гитара.

tabГерой ООО решил подняться по лестнице наверх, в надежде что там он увидит свою подругу. На вверху было темно, парень слабо различал по контурам предметы в темноте. Возле стены стояла кровать, парень подошел к ней и лег.

tabЕго глаза начали привыкать к темноте. Справа стоял шкаф в котором он с Джейком прятались, боясь что их найдет Марселин, впереди дверь в ванную. На лице Финна появился румянец, воспоминание того, что он увидел до сих пор смущали его. Его глаза посмотрели на вверх — его тело задрожало, прямо над ним паря в воздухе спала хозяйка этого дома.

tabПридти в дом без приглашения и лечь на кровать, была самой глупой идеей. В страхе за свою жизнь, он не спеша пополз к краю кровати. Раздался шум, вампир пошевелился, в этот момент Финн впервые за свои 16 прожитых лет испытал микро инфаркт. Он замер и попытался слиться с кроватью лишь бы только она не проснулась. Встреча с Личем казалось для него в данный момент просто приятной встречей.

tabГерой ООО почувствовал что песок сыпется на его тело. Он поднял голову и увидел что из кармана Марселин высыпается какой-то порошок. Парень сделал еще одну попытку бегства, все шло как по маслу, объект не разу не пошевелился, до края оставалось все каких-то несколько сантиметров как вдруг один предатель прервал его побег.

tabФинн не знал что его собственный нос станет им. Порошок, который до сих пор сыпался, попал в нос парню и стал его щекотать. Финн попытался удержаться, но бесполезно, громкий чих прозвучал в комнате, человек над ним беспокойно зашевелился, порошок разлетелся по всей комнате. Прошло несколько томительных секунд, хозяйка дома не проснулась, Финн с облегчением выдохнул и продолжил свой путь на свободу, но его глаза начали закрываться, а тело наполнила приятная теплота.

tabКогда парень открыл глаза он уже не был в комнате на кровати Марселин. Сейчас он был в каком-то непонятном пространстве, кругом летали двери, с маленькими крыльями. Они хаотично летали иногда сталкиваясь с друг другом. Финн поднялся кругом ничего только двери. Открыв одну дверь, он увидел Марселин играющую на гитаре, а рядом стоял сам Финн.Парень вошел внутрь, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

tab» Я в воспоминаниях Марселин. О мой Глоб, это еще хуже. Парень решил, что пора искать выход отсюда. Найдя другую дверь, он вошел в нее.

tabОн оказался на зеленой поляне, кругом бескрайние просторы, вдалеке виднелся темный лес, слева башня сладкого королевства где наверное сейчас трудится Бубль Гум.

Раздался скрежет меча, парень посмотрел туда и увидел двух девушек сражающихся против циклопов и армии скелетов. Хоть нечисти было больше, но девушки продолжали драться. Девушка с длинными коричневыми волосами, размахивала своим мечом и толпы скелетов разлетались на мелкие косточки. Она храбро сражалась на ее красивом бежевом лице светилась улыбка радости. Сражение с нечистью приносило ей счастье.

tabПарень залюбовался красотой и движением ее тело. Кажется она порхала между скелетами, но в тоже время ее движения были сокрушительными для ее врагов. Рядом с ней плечо в плечо дралась другая девушка, она парила над землей, размахивая своей гитарой, иногда она превращала свои руки в двух больших змей и обрушивала их на циклопов и скелетов. Битва окончена все враги лежат на земле, девушки радостно улыбались, позади них послышались шаги, девушка обернулась и увидела 10 метрового циклопа, с большим красным глазом, он был одет в деревья обмотанные вокруг его тела лианой, от него очень плохо пахло.

i/iЯ разберусь с ним, — сказала девушка с коричневыми волосами, положив руку на плечо своей подруге.

i/iУдачи тебе. — Пожелала ей подруга.

tabГероиня воспоминания Марселин сделала несколько шагов вперед, она бросила меч в траву и с голыми руками побежала на врага. Тот громко зарычал и двинулся на нее, расстояние между ними быстро сокращалось, в нескольких метрах от друг друга девушка прыгнула. Финн не ожидал что она сможет так высоко прыгнуть, но она оказалась на одном уровне с головой циклопа. Не теряя ни одной секунды девушка сделала сокрушительный удар. Циклоп с глухим рыком начал падать, его огромное и тяжелое тело с грохотом упало на землю, создавая слабое землетрясение.

i/iЯ знала что ты с легкостью одолеешь его Лин. — сказала Марселин обнимая подругу.

i/iСпасибо, Марси, но кто знает возможно в этот раз я бы и проиграла? — ответила Лин, пожимая плечами. — Кто знает сегодня я жива, а завтра я мертва?

i/iВ рифму сказала, надо записать будет замечательная песня. — Сказала Марселин доставая ручку и листок бумаги. Она долго что-то писала, а потом спрятала лист в карман.

i/i Дашь почитать? — спросила Лин, делая грустные глаза. Марселин долго смотрела на подругу ничего не говоря, но потом на ее каменном лице появилась улыбка и она произнесла.

i/iКонечно, ведь ты моя подруга Лини. Две подруги громко засмеялись, держась за животы. Они обе упали на траву, и продолжая смеяться, смотрели на друг друга.

tabФинн никогда не видел Марселин такой счастливой. А тем более он никогда не видел такой красивой и такой сильной девушки как эта незнакомка по имени Лин. Парень решил что он хочет быть таким же сильным как она, и что он обязательно найдет ее и попытается построить свое счастье с ней.

tabВоспоминание начало блекнуть, все цвета слились в черный цвет. Герой ООО не успел узнать ничего больше о прекрасной незнакомке. Возможно она именно та которую он искал всю жизнь.

i/i Если бы Финн досмотрел это воспоминание до конца, он бы не запустил цепочку событий, приведших к концу света и спасло его сердце от страданий.


End file.
